


Zahhak/Leijon Moirail Snow Day c:

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: The 12 trolls of Christmas [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Moirails, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zahhak/Leijon Moirail Snow Day c:

**Author's Note:**

> On the ninth day of Twelfth Perigee, my matesprite gave to me:  
> NiNe CaNs Of FaYgO   
> 8 spinning spiders   
> sEVEN PARAPLEGICS   
> Six Revving Chainsaws   
> FIVE FUCKASSES   
> Four cuttlefis)( 38D  
> :3 Thr33 sharp claws   
> Two 2et2 of 2taiir2   
> 4ND 4 SC4L3M4T3 H4NG1NG FROM THE TR33!

Twelfth Perigee was now only days away. Spirits were high for all and festivities were being planned for. One winter's night brought a layer of snow from the heavens, blanketing the whole neighbourhood in white.

The Zahhaks reacted to this in two different ways. The younger wrapped up and went out to play in the snow with his moirail, and the older one stayed in his workshop to continue building something.  
~

":3 There! AC officially declares this snowman is purrfect" grinned Nepeta, stepping back to admire her work.  
"D-> I must agree it is a STRONG success." replied Equius, smiling slightly at his moirail, only to see her pouting. He frowned "D-> What is it, my little kitten?"   
":3 You purromised you'd do the thing~" whined Nepeta.  
"D-> What thing? Oh...that..." he sighed.  
":3 Purrlease?" she gave him her most adorable kitty eyes.  
Equius eventually (after about 2 seconds) relented.  
"D-> Fine...CT STRONGLY agrees with his little kitten."  
":3 h33h33! Thank mew!" mewled Nepeta, pounce-hugging her moirail.

Equius smiled slightly again, scratching behind Nepeta's horn, making the oliveblood purr. She nuzzled against his hand then kissed his nose, making him blush deeply. In his flustered state, the cat-girl took Equius' glasses from his face and quickly got off him, running away.

"D-> That was STRONGLY uncalled for!" growled Equius, scrambling up and running after Nepeta.

Nepeta squealed and ran, but Equius quickly caught up with her, scooping her up as she squirmed in his grip. He kept his hold firm as he held one hand out for his shades. Nepeta sulkily handed them back and mumbled   
":3 your eyes are purretty though..."  
"D-> thank you, my beautiful little kitten, but you know I hate them" murmured Equius, putting his shades back on and letting Nepeta down.

The pair then flopped together in the snow, lying on their backs to make snow angels. Equius felt a pinky link with his own, and looked over at Nepeta, taking her hand in his own.

":3 Pale for mew. Furefur." whispered Nepeta.  
"D-> Pale for you too, my kitten. For always. As always has no time limit." murmured Equius.  
~

Darkleer was in his workshop, doing some intricate work on a circuit board that kept malfunctioning.

"I wish you wouldn't shut yourself up here" came a voice from behind him.  
Darkleer quickly turned around and stood up, seeing The Disciple, he quickly pulled a cloth over his work. "D--> Forgive me, my kitten, I did not know you were coming."  
"Aren't I a little old for that nickname?" huffed Dis, hugging her moirail.  
"D--> absolutely not" Darkleer murmured, hugging back.  
"we could go play with our descendants, wouldn't you like that?" she looked up at him, suddenly being reminded how small she was/how tall her moirail was.  
"D--> I would. Honestly, Meulin, I would. But I have work I need to finish before Twelfth Perigee, alright?"  
Dis pouted and whined but replied "fine...I don't suppose you're going to tell me what you're so busy working on?" she asked innocently.  
"D--> Take a guess" smiled Darkleer.  
"Yes?"  
"D--> Take another guess. It will be worth it, I swear." he promised.  
"Can I get you some tea at least?"  
"D--> That would be greatly appreciated. You can also curl up in my pile while I work if you wish."  
"Well someone needs to remind you to take a break" smiled Dis, kissing her moirail's cheek (straining on her tiptoes to reach) before leaving.

Darkleer watched her go, a slight smile on his lips. He then turned back and sat down at his desk, removing the cloth from his project. It was the not yet assembled robotic skeleton of an automaton kitten. Him and Equius had been working on it as a joint Twelfth Perigee present for their much loved moirails.


End file.
